


Придет новый день

by DarkLordEsti



Series: Цикл - Амой [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История восстания в Цересе и нового противостояния Федерации и Амой. </p><p> </p><p>Примечания автора:</p><p> один из сиквелов к фику "Путь в Бездну"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

 

Если кто-нибудь из вас еще раз произнесет слово «война», я уйду в дом и захлопну дверь перед вашим носом. Это слово нагоняет на меня тоску… да и еще вот — «отделение от Союза».

Папа говорит о войне с утра до ночи, и все, кто бы к нему ни пришел, только и делают, что вопят: «форт Самтер, права Штатов, Эйби Линкольн!», и я прямо-таки готова визжать от скуки!

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесённые ветром»

 

\- Значит, месье Элсинг, вы полагаете, что новых войн между Федерацией и Амой не будет? – поинтересовался высокий русоволосый мужчина, гость с Дейны.

Его собеседник, зеленоглазый оникс, рассмеялся звонким, заразительным смехом.

\- Оставьте же вы все эти дипломатические тревоги дипломатам, месье Ренье! Вряд ли одна из сторон решится нарушить равновесие. Лучше скажите мне, как вам нравится прием?

\- О, восхитительно! – признал Ренье. – Эос – величественное здание, просто не верится, что эту красоту создали за такой короткий срок.

Оникс продолжил щебетать:

\- Все эти серьезные разговоры неуместны в подобной обстановке! Правда же, это было бы вульгарно говорить на празднике только о делах? Такое я простил бы только своему начальнику.

На молодого мужчину поглядывало немало дам и юношей, он же равно любезно улыбался всем, не выделяя никого. Он будто осознавал свою привлекательность и то, как действовал на особо чувствительные души блеск его глаз, изумрудно-зеленых, с длинными и густыми ресницами.

Лайам Элсинг был красив почти девичьей красотой – но она была обманчива, на самом деле в этом утонченном существе скрывались сила и талант телохранителя высшего класса. Оникса создали специально для Дориана Бома.

Но пока министр военных дел Амой спокойно разговаривал с консулом, охранник пользовался свободным временем, чтоб развлечься. Будучи прекрасным профессионалом и знатоком дел военного ведомства, во всех прочих сферах Лайам был прост душой, как ребенок. Классическая музыка навевала на него тоску, философию он воспринимал как не самое нужное знание, изредка выручающее во время светских разговоров, а от художественной литературы у него болела голова.

 

Следовало, впрочем, сказать, что не один он был таким. Амой еще не так давно набрала мощь как государство, и первое, созданное учеными группы «Бездна» поколение элиты было полно сил, но не задумывалось над глубокими жизненными вопросами. Яркой и амбициозной молодежи прошлое было без надобности, ведь им принадлежало будущее.

 

Присутствующим на приеме инопланетникам блонди казались юными сильными львами. Эта красота завораживала, хоть и вряд ли вызывала желание приблизиться, сократить дистанцию. Сочетание стремления в будущее и трагической тени не таких уж и давних войн производило впечатление коктейля, который не всякий смельчак решился бы отведать.

Из всех когда-то прибывших на Амой исследователей до нынешних времен дожил лишь Адельберт Минк – но и то, даже его «сыновья» не узнавали прежней личности в безумном призраке человека, замкнутого в палате в исследовательской части Эос.

 

Лайам о тенях прошлого не думал. Он увлеченно рассказывал своему собеседнику о предстоящих новых шоу, о том, что в Мидасе скоро откроют потрясающее казино.

Постепенно вокруг него собралась толпа поклонников, щебечущая с восторгом, и внимающая каждому его слову. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока к ониксу не подошел сильвер – подчиненный Мариуса Эма.

\- Лайам, - сказал он, - раз уж ваш начальник дал вам свободное время, вы бы пообщались со своей парой.

\- Ах, Эллен, - молодой мужчина поморщился. – Я думаю, она простит.

 

Эллен Нуар была предназначена ему парой: Мариус Эм подбирал элитников для естественного размножения, в качестве «контрольной группы» для сравнения с теми, кого создавали искусственно. В таких парах речь редко шла о любви: скорее о совместимости и взаимопонимании. Впрочем, многим в Эос было заметно, что Эллен обожала своего партнера, в то время как он не испытывал ничего, кроме снисходительного терпения.

 

*

Мисс Нуар тем временем разговаривала с несколькими оникс и руби из департамента господина Розена.

\- Ты так весела, - сказала ей одна девушка. – Разве тебя не раздражает то, что твой партнер избегает тебя?

\- Мари, Лайам проводит со мной ровно столько времени, сколько нам предназначено. В остальном он свободен.

\- А мне казалось, ты любишь его, - хихикнула Мари. – Но о том, что Лайам влюблен господина Бома, знают все, кроме тебя и, собственно, объекта пылких чувств!

\- Разве я могу запретить Лайаму испытывать страсть к кому-либо другому? – мягко ответила Эллен, с ноткой грусти в голосе. – Мы живем на свободной планете и в обществе, не стесненной старорежимной верностью. 

 

1

Лайам Элсинг

 

Она любила его и желала, но он был для нее загадкой. Все в жизни представлялось ей непреложным и простым — как ветры, дующие над плантацией, как желтая река, омывающая холм. Все сложное было ей чуждо и непонятно, и такой суждено ей было оставаться до конца дней своих. А сейчас впервые судьба столкнула ее лицом к лицу с натурой несравненно более сложной, чем она.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Казалось бы, между блонди и его телохранителем не было ничего общего. Дориана и Лайама объединяла только работа, в остальном эти двое были далеки друг от друга не то что как планета и луна – как две галактики.

Гектор Минк и Мариус Эм на том и основывали свое решение: спокойному и даже слегка медлительному блонди в сопровождение необходим был кто-то подвижный и быстрый, способный заметить и пресечь любую опасность. С таким заданием Элсинг справлялся успешно. И, более того, был лично заинтересован в благе своего начальника.

*

Лайам помнил, как впервые увидел Дориана. Это было как раз за день до похорон Армана Зави. Убийство главы СБ дало понять, что никто из «верхушки» Амой не может быть уверенным в своей безопасности, шаткий мир с Федерацией не отменяет опасных подводных камней.

Пятнадцатилетнего оникса, выращенного по «смешанной» программе и предназначенного именно для службы под руководством Бома, привел Эм, в эосское жилье блонди. «Дориан очень сильно переживает горе. Лучше, чтобы вы увиделись в неформальной обстановке, неспеша познакомились».

Вот так Лайам и оказался в скромной квартире, большую часть комнаты в которой занимал огромный белый рояль. Блонди играл какую-то грустную мелодию, и Лайама поразило изящество узких ладоней и длинных пальцев, нежно касавшихся клавиш. Услышав шаги, Дориан поднялся и подошел навстречу гостям.

Серо-голубой взгляд, полный грусти и какой-то нездешней мудрости. Темные круги от усталости, особенно заметные на бледном лице. И будто в контраст к этому виду, похожему на изображение ангела – чувственные очертания рта.

У Лайама будто земля ушла из-под ног – он еще не видел никого красивее.

 

Мягкий голос, спокойное, дружелюбное внимание… Лайам не помнил, о чем они говорили тогда: кажется, о будущей работе вместе, и, вроде бы, о музыке и о стихах. Юноше была чужда вся эта грустная лирика, о которой говорил Бома. Но, уже очарованный Дорианом, Лайам повторял себе: «это всё от горя, а позже, когда боль пройдет, он полюбит меня и забудет всю эту меланхолию».

На следующий день Лайам сопровождал Дориана на траурной церемонии. День был хмурый и дождливый, оникс следовал рядом с блонди, держа зонт над его головой. 

Думал: только бы всё это закончилось поскорее, жизнь ведь продолжается… Да, будет траур, а потом, скорее всего, и новая война. Но жить как-то надо.

Для него, ребенка нового времени, прошлое очень быстро стало историей, и он стремился к будущему, в котором уже надеялся стать возлюбленным Дориана.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Дориан Бома

 

Если хочешь мира, готовься к войне (с) пословица

 

— Что ж, господа, если Джорджия будет сражаться, я встану под ее знамена. Для чего бы иначе вступил я в Эскадрон? — Всякий налет мечтательности исчез из его широко раскрытых серых глаз, уступив место выражению такой решимости, что Скарлетт была поражена. — Но я разделяю надежду отца, что янки не станут вторгаться в нашу жизнь и нам не придется воевать.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Дориан был рад, что его создали военным, а не дипломатом. Пусть война не была на сто процентов его стихией, все же в защите родного края оружием была своеобразная честность. По крайней мере он не позволил бы бесчестных ходов ни себе, ни подчиненным. Хитросплетения же интриг, двусмысленностей и уловок вызывали у него отвращение. На приеме он отстраненно наблюдал за собратьями и дипломатами различных государств. И размышлял: какой же подлый ход запланировала Федерация?..

После смерти Дугласа, затишье длилось целых пятнадцать лет. Последняя война немало истощила оба государства… За время противостояния Федерация успела потерять многих талантливых военных, не вырастив достойной смены.

До сих пор многие федералы в открытую вздыхали о былом: «если бы был жив хотя бы Кристоф Коллинз… а уж если бы во главе армии был Эш Мюррей!..».

Сын Мюррея, Кеннет Семюэл, стал не военным, как отец, а дипломатом. Присутствовал на этом приеме, с супругой и сыновьями-близнецами.

История продолжается.

Дориан внимательно присматривался к «новому Мюррею»: опасный противник, который добьется если не новой войны, то равноценных разрушений.

Поймав момент, когда федералов увел в оранжереи Юлиан Джейд, Дориан сказал Гектору Минку:

\- Я знаю, ты продлишь договор о нейтралитете, и не спорю с этим решением. Но все же я надеюсь на дополнительные деньги в военный комплекс.

\- Не возражаю. Я тоже не доверяю Мюррею. О его отце известно многое, а сплетничают еще больше, да и он сам по себе темная лошадка. Умен, но есть в нем что-то… скользкое. Со своей стороны мы с Юлианом предусмотрели варианты противодействия, но тем не менее.

\- Я не хочу войны, - Дориан опустил взгляд. – Но если нам нанесут удар в спину, я буду защищать Амой до победы, полной и безоговорочной.

Минк кивнул.

\- Значит, ты тоже предполагаешь возможность именно нечестной игры.

\- У меня есть основания так считать. Но давай не будем об этом.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Лайам Элсинг

 

— Я люблю вас, и я знаю, что и вы тоже… Потому что… — Внезапно она умолкла, пораженная глубиной страдания, написанного на его лице. — Эшли, но вы же любите меня, любите, правда?

— Да, — проговорил он глухо. — Да, люблю. 

Скажи он, что она ему ненавистна, и даже эти слова, верно, не испугали бы ее так. Она, онемев, вцепилась в его рукав. — Скарлетт, — сказал он, — расстанемся и забудем, навсегда, то, что мы сейчас сказали друг другу.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Напоминание об Эллен вызвало у Лайама раздражение и досаду. Столько лет он верно служил Дориану, и ждал только момента, когда можно будет отличиться на ответственном задании и уж тогда признаться в своих чувствах!

Он был так терпелив, понимая, что только-только ставший на крыло «птенец» вряд ли будет интересен блонди. И вот – это чертово назначение от Института Генетики. И ладно бы требовалось просто сделать ребенка этой некрасивой застенчивой девочке… Так Иннез, не менее занудный заместитель Эма, относится к задаче чересчур дотошно и требует еще общения и чувств к партнерше!

Будто элита обязана верить во все эти старорежимные бредни. Только выполнение задания, ничего личного.

«Я должен завоевать любовь Дориана. Если он полюбит меня, он поможет мне избавиться от обязательств перед Эллен. Как можно скорее. Один ребенок – и я свободен от этой мыши навсегда».

Иннез не раз за вечер говорил ему о мисс Нуар, и Лайаму пришлось пару раз потанцевать с оникс, обменяться с ней ничего не значащими светскими фразами. Даже от этого, через силу оказываемого, внимания, глупышка расцветала. За что Лайам еще больше презирал ее.

 

«Вы так милы сегодня. Вам идет этот костюм».

Комплименты привычно слетали с его уст. Лайам давно освоил главное правило, как привлекать людей к себе: в первую очередь говорить им о них самих. Восхищаться – и тогда ответная реакция не заставит себя ждать.

Он любил быть в центре внимания, но поклонников и поклонниц не ценил, так как они падали к его ногам легко. Вот Дориан Бома – тот привлекал в первую очередь недоступностью.

 

«Я признаюсь ему в любви сегодня же. Решено».

 

Когда блонди решил выйти прогуляться и отдохнуть от шума и гула праздника, то позвал Лайама, и оникс последовал за ним. Они шли по аллее в полном молчании. Было уже довольно темно.

Одни. На небе не было видно лун, только серебристая россыпь звезд. Какой удачный момент…

Лайам аккуратно подхватил Дориана под руку и тихо сказал:

\- Господин Бома, как хорошо, что мы можем поговорить наедине. Вы не рассердитесь, если я доверю вам кое-что… личное? Можно даже сказать, самую сокровенную тайну.

Блонди тихо засмеялся.

\- Знаете, Лайам, вы не первый, кто начинает разговор со мной с таких слов. Будто все вокруг чувствуют, какое призвание я выбрал бы, если бы не был элитой. Рассказывайте. Я даю вам честное слово, что всё, произнесенное вами сейчас, останется между нами.

 

Они остановились под фонарем, едва мерцающим в темноте. Лайам стал лицом к лицу к блонди и, держа его руки в своих, тихо сказал:

\- Дориан, я люблю вас. Еще с того самого дня, как впервые увидел. Тогда я был мальчишкой, сейчас я мужчина и доказал свою верность вам. Мои чувства прошли проверку временем, и…

\- Не надо, - тихо, но уверенно ответил Бома. – Лайам, прошу вас, не надо этих пылких слов. Вы дороги мне, но нам не быть вместе.

В серо-голубом взгляде было столько грусти, что Лайам не удержался и порывисто обнял блонди.

\- Почему?! Неужели вы любите кого-то другого?.. не верю!

\- Не в том дело, Лайам. Просто у вас уже есть девушка. Я не могу лишать мисс Нуар счастья, не вправе становиться между вами и ней.

Лайам сжал любимого в объятиях еще сильнее.

\- При чем здесь Эллен?! Меня связывает с ней лишь цель – ребенок. Как только она родит, мы оба имеем полное право быть в отношениях с кем захотим. Я ничего ей не должен и уж тем более не обещал ни чувств, ни верности, ни участия в ее жизни.

\- Вы жестоки, Лайам. Так нельзя.

\- Можно. Дориан, неужели я вам просто безразличен?

\- Я бы так не сказал.

\- Тогда почему вы напоминаете мне об Эллен?!

\- Оттого, что она не защитит себя…

\- Я ради вас готов весь мир перевернуть, а вы говорите о каких-то принципах… да неужели вы сами не хотите быть любимым?..

 

Сказав это, Лайам поцеловал блонди, умело, сначала дразня приоткрытые, будто для очередного возражения, губы, а затем всё настойчивее, со всё большей страстью.

Дориан отвечал на поцелуй, но, когда они перевели дыхание, мягко освободился из объятий.

\- Мы не должны были этого делать, Лайам. Идемте.


	4. Chapter 4

Дориан Бома

 

Взирая на людей, он не испытывал к ним ни влечения, ни антипатии. Взирая на жизнь, он не омрачался и не ликовал. Он принимал существующий миропорядок и свое место в нем как нечто данное, раз и навсегда установленное, пожимал плечами и возвращался в другой, лучший мир — к своим книгам и музыке.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Только ближе к рассвету Дориан забылся неспокойным, тяжелым сном. После приема ему было не по себе. Это признание… поцелуй, от которого губы еще долго пылали, будто в огне.

Лайам… к чему лукавить, Дориан привык к нему, привязался. По службе они проводили вместе немало времени, и за все эти годы у блонди даже не возникала мысль сменить телохранителя. Мало того, что Лайам был хорош в своем деле – его поразительная энергичность и жизнерадостность придавала сил и другим.

Пожалуй, Дориан любил его – но любовью братской. И собственная реакция на поцелуй смущала.

 

«Вы ведь тоже хотите быть любимым!»…

Знал бы мальчик, сколько воспоминаний и сколько боли всколыхнули эти слова. 

 

Сидя за роялем и играя нежную, но слегка тревожную мелодию, Дориан вспоминал, как из полудремы, нарушаемой только монотонным механическим голосом, он очнулся, впервые увидев мир. Тогда ученый в белом халате помог ему подняться из капсулы и одеться, за руку повел в палату. Дориан смотрел на всё вокруг, стараясь совместить каждую подробность со знаниями, которые сами по себе всплывали в мыслях. Он чувствовал себя немного странно: будто бы многое знал и умел, и в то же время вынужден был привыкать к простейшим вещам.

Адельберт объяснил ему, что это нормально: «Ты сразу создан взрослым, зрелой личностью».

 

В первые недели за ним присматривали двое: генетический отец со своим другом. Если отца Дориан немного побаивался, вздрагивая от громкого голоса и грубоватых команд, то к Арману привык сразу. Как-то возникало понимание, именно к Зави юный блонди обращался за советом.

Эту привязанность долго не воспринимал как любовь. Несмотря на то, что жил в одной квартире с отцом и видел, что Арман больше времени проводит у них, чем у себя, не задумывался даже, что у этих двоих может быть нечто кроме дружбы. 

Первые годы жизни Дориана пришлись на то время, когда башня Эос – ядро исследовательской жизни города – только-только приобретала относительно завершенный вид. Уже давно функционировали подземные этажи, шли последние работы в «новом крыле». Но пока построенный небоскреб приводили в удобное для жизни состояние, ученые жили в «старой башне» - десять надземных жилых этажей, по две-три комнаты на ученого с наследником.

Даже дома, Дориан жил несколько обособленно в своей угловой комнатке. Да и многого, в силу своей невинности и неопытности, не замечал.

И будто ударом для него стало увидеть, как Дуглас страстно целует Армана, вернувшись домой с Силвер-Мун, как подхватывает на руки, не стесняясь.

«Неужели я ревную?!»..

 

Дориан не давал себе времени и возможности задуматься над пережитым. Тем более, что покоя на Амой еще не было. Подготовка к боевой готовности, одно за другим столкновения с силами Федерации на границах.

А в свободное время он успокаивал себя походами в мидасский концерт-холл. Хоть и сожалел иногда, что радость эту не с кем разделить.

Как в жизнь вместе с музыкой вошел второй интерес?..

Дориан помнил это смутно. Кажется, это было, когда, выпив, отец отчего-то вспомнил свое прошлое в Федерации.

 

*

\- Виски – высший сорт. Попробуешь, Арман? Это Корнелиус достал. Мальчик далеко пойдет, на деньги и развлечения у него чутье.

\- Ты бы не поощрял его, - мягко заметил Арман. – Нель талантливый экономист и своих не обманет никогда… но помни о его предрасположенности, вместе с талантами он унаследовал от Джеки Маккена и его недостатки.

\- В отличие от сего короля аферистов, Дин блонди, организм вещества быстро выведет, - Дуглас засмеялся. – Из-за него не переживай. На прошлой сделке он отлично нагрел торговцев из Федерации, глазом моргнуть не успели! И ведь не докопаться! Только им и остается, что рассказывать о греховности и порочности Амой.

\- И это тебя забавляет.

Бома-старший пил виски и размышлял вслух:

\- Кто-то в Федерации забывает, а кто-то и не знал, что и мне светило стать вот таким чопорным говоруном. Правда смешно? Да я и сейчас всю эту богословщину наизусть знаю и мог бы поучаствовать в диспутах вполне на равных.

Арман тоже сделал глоток напитка и задумчиво сказал:

\- Ну, ты ведь не жалеешь о том, что выбрал свою дорогу, а не продолжил семейную традицию.

\- Само собой. Но знаешь, мне смешно, когда все эти святоши так гневно клеймят Амой. Проповедуют всепрощение, а ненавидят нас. А ведь в ими же чтимых священных книгах сказано… - Дуглас помедлил, припоминая: - «Кто говорит, что он во свете, а ненавидит брата своего, тот еще во тьме. Кто любит брата своего, тот пребывает во свете, и нет в нем соблазна. А кто ненавидит брата своего, тот находится во тьме, и во тьме ходит, и не знает, куда идет, потому что тьма ослепила ему глаза».*

 

Сидя в своем углу гостиной, Дориан слушал, будто зачарованный, как отец цитирует священные тексты. Наизусть, не сбиваясь, с интонациями профессионального актера или проповедника. И даже язвительные, пересыпанные отборной солдатской бранью, комментарии не могли убить первого впечатления.

Закончив «издеваться над идеологическим противником», Дуглас подошел к сыну.

\- Ну, а ты что застыл, как куколка? И не пил ведь толком. А ты учись, пока я живой. И пить, и противостоять этим сладкоголосым «защитникам ценностей». Хоть ты и живешь в новом мире, свободном от этой дури, знай: доверять никому нельзя, любви и истины нет. Хороший секс и хорошее виски – вот и всё, во что можно верить.

 

Но, вопреки этим жестоким словам, Дориан продолжал интересоваться тайнами, что открылись ему так внезапно. 

Как блонди, он стремился разумом понять, что и чем его так привлекало. Но какой-то частью души стремился к неизведанному…

Комментарий к части

\----------------------------------

* Первое соборное послание Иоанна Богослова, глава 2


	5. Chapter 5

Дориан Бома

 

Мне сломали не крылья, сломали меня,

Но вернусь и звезду между пальцев укрою…

(с) Джем, «Вальс крыльев»

 

Прикосновения к клавишам всегда успокаивали его. Дориан не задумывался уже о мелодии, просто импровизировал.

Вспоминал о том времени – после гибели нью-виргинских Бома – когда Арман, защитив его один раз, заступался всё чаще, вплоть до того, что помог переехать и навещал на новой квартире.

Дориан всегда ждал его с нетерпением. Бывало, поправлял каштановые вьющиеся локоны и, будто случайно, нежно касался едва заметного шрама на щеке. Приносил чай или кофе, любовался тем, как Арман греет руки о чашку – ладони у него немного мерзли в любое время года.

Разговоры о каких-то отвлеченных вещах, обо всем, далеком от реального мира: книгах, музыке, искусстве… Бывало, Арман учил Дориана рисовать, и они вместе склонялись над листом.

Невинные прикосновения, объятия – лишь иногда… Дориан чувствовал, что у Армана не всё ладно с Дугласом, но боялся спросить. Робко утешал: «Вас что-то тревожит? Всё наладится…».

О чем-либо большем даже не думал. Но на работе избегал быть рядом с отцом дольше, чем необходимо. Чувствовал себя виноватым.

 

Молчание угнетало. Они все трое чувствовали себя преступниками, каждый храня в душе свой грех. В один из тех вечеров случилось то, о чем Дориан думал со смешанным чувством удовольствия и вины.

Было двойное полнолуние. В вечер, подобный нынешнему – тоже, скрывшись от шума и суеты приема – они стояли на балконе, любуясь лунами. Склонившись к Дориану, Арман прошептал:

\- Ты знаешь, он веселится, а мне страшно. Я не понимаю его, хоть и люблю.

\- Любовь жестока. И даже понимание не делает ее легче. Мы с вами понимаем друг друга, но…

\- Но ты любишь меня и боишься это признать. Любишь, хоть я этого не заслуживаю. Какой же ты еще ребенок.

И тогда Арман поцеловал его. Так нежно, что Дориан почувствовал всю его тоску по ласке, всё его ожидание тепла. Они тянулись друг к другу, будто измученные жаждой. Лишь неохотно переводили дыхание, и вернулись к остальным только из опасения быть застигнутыми.

Их тянуло друг к другу вопреки чувству вины, вопреки тому, что Дориан считал недопустимым желать чужое.

 

Как знать, если бы не новости из Федерации, может чувства и одержали бы победу над долгом. Но в один день из сводки межгалактических новостей амойцы услышали: «Защищая мирных жителей от террористов, погиб генерал Эшли Кеннет Мюррей».

Дуглас язвительно комментировал пафосные слова диктора о погибшем, заключив:

\- Он был смелым и умным мужиком, но такой редкой суки я после него не встречал.

\- Нельзя так о мертвых! – воскликнул Арман.

\- Мюррей подставил меня и мой полк на войне, - объяснил Дуглас, холодно и спокойно. – Из всех, кого он отправил в горы, вернулись только двадцать человек вместе со мной.

 

Вечером Бома-старший направился в Мидас – еще тогда многих насторожило, что общественным транспортом, а не на своей машине.

Причину этого Дориан понял, когда проснулся в половине двенадцатого ночи от звонка в дверь своей квартиры. На пороге стоял Дуглас, явно пьяный, да еще и пару бутылок виски с собой взял.

\- Отец! – растерянно воскликнул блонди.

\- Ну, давай, веди меня в свою конуру. Выпей со мной. Устроим поминки.

\- По Мюррею? – с недоумением спросил Дориан, пропустив отца в комнату.

\- И по мне, каким я был до того, как эта мразь попыталась от меня избавиться.

Дуглас поставил бутылку на верху рояля и сел за инструмент. Дориан устроился неподалеку, на кровати, сжавшись в комочек. Таким он отца еще не видел, и от этого становилось страшно.

 

\- Думаешь, почему я пытался выбить из тебя всю эту дурь? – спросил Дуглас, наугад коснувшись клавиш. – Чтобы ты моих ошибок не повторял. Я ведь в армию попал почти таким же, как ты. На подвиги тянуло. Я разочаровался в своих ханжах-родственниках и думал, что жизнь солдата благороднее. До поры оно так и было. Я был хитрым и безбашенным, за ум и храбрость меня перевели в элитное подразделение. Понимаешь, Мюррей был блядью разборчивой. Он любил качество во всем.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Дориан.

\- Вот ты, ребенок, веришь, что качество в работе – это всё? Я был лучшим из лучших в военном деле, а в глубине души оставался все тем же наивным верующим мальчиком. Разве что вместо абстрактного бога обрел божество в человеке. Но… «Не делай себе кумира и никакого изображения того, что на небе вверху, и что на земле внизу, и что в воде ниже земли; не поклоняйся им и не служи им», так?

\- Да.

\- Я сотворил себе кумира. Я доверился Эшли. И жестоко за это рассчитался. Налей себе и мне.

Дориан послушался.

Они пили вместе, и Дуглас продолжал рассказывать историю любви, что закончилась предательством и пытками.

…- Раньше у меня был голос понежнее, примерно как твой. Я связки сорвал, когда кричал на дыбе. Я выжил, и жил неплохо, но с тех пор ни разу не брался за музыку. Но сегодня… сегодня есть повод.

Он коснулся клавиш, запел:

 

Крылья вздернулись ветром, не плачь обо мне

А в ладонях не гвозди, а строчки и струны

Понимаешь, привычка идти по войне -

Это старше, чем кистью выписывать руны

 

Лучше ты затоскуй о бескрайних мирах

О янтарных закатах и бледном рассвете

Все равно мне не петь у тебя на пирах

Все равно мне идти за полшага до смерти

 

Это память - дрожащая нота в ночи

Та, что гонит меня, прерываясь в аккорде

Посмотри на меня, если видишь, молчи

А глаза мои, если заглянешь - запомни

 

Где пустынная явь, там ручей стережет

Для того, чтоб водой переполнилась чаша

Если вспомнишь меня, понадейся на лед

Это память моя, и прощание наше

 

Даже капля в ночи не тревожит тебя

А туда, где огонь, где червленая ярость

Ухожу я один, и стальная змея

На запястье моем прижилась и осталась

 

Мне ломали не крылья, ломали меня

Но сорвусь и звезду между пальцев укрою

И живу, окруженный стеной из огня

И вернусь, я, наверно вернусь за тобою…

 

Дориан слушал, как отец играл мелодии, одну за другой. Из оцепенения его пробудил звонок Армана. Тот не мог дозвониться до любимого и никто не знал, куда Дуглас уехал.

\- Отец у меня. Доиграет «Реквием по иллюзиям», и я уложу его спать.

 

Уже после этого Дориан понял: не будет счастлив, если добьется взаимности Армана. Нельзя строить любовь на чужой беде.

«Я переживу, если откажусь от своего счастья. А если Арман уйдет от отца, это будет катастрофа».

Наутро Дуглас ничего не говорил о произошедшем. Спокойно вернулся домой и всё пошло по-прежнему.

Будто и не было этой ночи, о которой Дориан не сможет рассказать даже через много лет, родному сыну.

 

*

Именно эти воспоминания пробудили слова Лайама.

Оникс обещал любовь, просил взаимности… но Дориан не мог быть третьим в отношениях. Не мог причинить боль существу слабому и зависимому, отбирая последнюю надежду.


	6. Chapter 6

Лайам Элсинг

 

— Сэр, вы не джентльмен, — отрезала она.

— Очень тонкое наблюдение, — весело заметил он. — Так же, как и вы, мисс, — не леди.

По-видимому, он находил ее крайне забавной, так как снова негромко рассмеялся.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Лайам искренне не понимал, отчего ему так «везет» на элиту, живущую разнообразными глупостями. Долг, мораль, партнерство, дети… Да не для того ли первые поселенцы прибыли на Амой, чтобы навсегда забыть об этой чепухе?!

Ведь Дориану понравился поцелуй. Это блонди даже не пытался скрыть!

Сидя в мидасском баре с бокалом вина, Лайам вспоминал тот вечер, и признание, и то, как обнимал Дориана, прижимал к себе…

Надо же – отказать в любви из-за какой-то морали!..

Рядом сидел красноволосый парень, симпатичный, хоть и вульгарный на вид. Ради смеху, Лайам приказал бармену подать два коктейля и предложил один стакан рыжему.

\- Не откажетесь ли скоротать этот вечер в нескучной компании?

Рыжий взглянул на него. Интересный взгляд – черный-черный. Не глаза, а два бездонных темных озера.

\- Я так понимаю, любовь всей жизни отказала, ищем замену на одну ночь?

\- Шутите! – фыркнул Лайам.

\- Включаю логику. Иначе отчего бы ониксу интересоваться личностью неопределенной во всех смыслах принадлежности и профессии. Впрочем, на элиту вы мало похожи.

\- Отчего?

Но парень не ответил. Только спокойно выпил коктейль и ушел.

 

\- Не связывались бы вы с Дарси, - посоветовал бармен. – Шальной мальчишка, с ним мутить – себе дороже.

 

*

 

Все только и говорили, что о новом этапе противостояния. Если столкновение армий было под вопросом, то информационная война шла полным ходом.

Лайам иногда дико тосковал, сопровождая Дориана на переговорах и приемах. Пропаганда Амой против Федерации, пропаганда Федерации против Амой… скандалы из-за каких-то программ в прайм-тайм на телевидении, бесконечные воспоминания обеих сторон о том, что было раньше.

Один раз Дориан позвал Лайама на прогулку наедине. Оникс было обрадовался, но разговор пошел все о той же скучной политике.

\- Я устаю от ханжества, - говорил Дориан. – Знаешь, отец говорил мне, что когда он был молод, в Федерации было сильно деление на классы и кланы, которого не избежать при всей видимой демократии. И это считалось естественным. А сейчас они проповедуют равенство и пытаются внушить нашим гражданам, будто существование элиты ущемляет чьи-то права.

\- Они просто хотят войны и им следует показать их место, - быстро ответил Лайам.

Он не понимал всех этих философских рассуждений. Напали – отбивайся, что тут думать? И какое, к черту, равенство? Каждый рождается для чего-то своего.

\- Лайам, я не хочу кровопролития, - тихо сказал Дориан. – Ты мне как брат и с тобой я могу говорить откровенно: я неправильный министр военных дел, я ненавижу войны. Но если я буду обязан защищать Амой, я сделаю это на высшем уровне, чтобы больше никто не осмелился напасть.

\- Вы самый лучший! – Лайам взял его за руку. – Вы поставите их всех на место.

 

Опять разговоры, разговоры… о чести, о долге… отчего Дориан не может просто наслаждаться жизнью?!

Блонди не сопротивлялся его прикосновению, однако под конец прогулки напомнил: 

\- Лайам, пообещаешь мне, что заедешь сегодня к Эллен? Мне кажется, ей одиноко без тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

Дориан Бома

 

— Войны всегда священны для тех, кому приходится их вести, — сказал он. — Если бы те, кто разжигает войны, не объявляли их священными, какой дурак пошел бы воевать? Но какие бы лозунги ни выкрикивали ораторы, сгоняя дураков на бойню, какие бы благородные ни ставили перед ними цели, причина войн всегда одна. Деньги. Все войны, в сущности, — драка из-за денег. Только мало кто это понимает. Все слишком оглушены фанфарами, барабанами и речами отсиживающихся в тылу трибунов.

«Они оба видят страшную правду, но Ретт предпочитает смотреть этой правде в глаза, и ему нравится говорить о ней людям и восстанавливать их против себя, а Эшли эта правда дается с мукой».

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Корнелиус Дин позвонил в полдень.

\- Дориан, сможешь вечером заглянуть ко мне? С консулом я о встрече договорился, но нам важно узнать и твое мнение.

\- Где встретимся? В ведомстве?

\- В моей квартире, после работы. Дело конфиденциальное, я хочу, чтобы знали только мы.

\- Хорошо.

Что он задумал? Зная Дина, Дориан догадывался: вряд ли в идее будет хоть тень законности и честности.

В начале своей жизни в Эос, Корнелиус занимал простую квартиру-однушку, но очень скоро он умудрился выпросить себе еще и соседнюю комнату, и обставить жилье в слегка аляповатом вкусе «под терранский восток». А у пиратов, с которыми имел дело, выманил в процессе какой-то сделки мальчика-пленника, таким образом обзаведясь слугой.

Именно этот паренек проводил Минка и Бома в гостиную, где Нель лежал на низком диванчике и курил кальян. Точно такие же диванчики с множеством подушек предназначались для гостей.

\- Гектор, не смотри на меня так. В кальяне только табак, молоко и ароматизатор, никаких добавок. Я и для тебя и Дориана такие же приготовил, пробуй.

Дориан и Гектор устроились на своих местах, принимая от слуги кальяны и угощение – вафли и какие-то восточные сладости.

Блонди сделали по несколько затяжек, затем Корнелиус сказал:

\- Я думал, что мы с Парисом расскажем этот план вместе, но Парис полетел на базу на Аргентум. А решить следует как можно скорее.

\- Не тяни, - фыркнул Гектор. – Я не люблю долгих вступлений. И учти, на противозаконные действия тайную санкцию не дам. У нас и так сложное положение, не хватало еще, чтобы ты начал очередной этап нелегальных продаж.

\- Хм. Сделочку я бы и так провернул, - мурлыкнул экономист. – Тут вопрос все-таки больше по ведомству твоему и Дориана. И данные разведки Париса, и сведения из моих личных источников говорят одно: что Федерация планирует воевать против нас. Они предполагают в этом году завершить вооруженный конфликт на Менжен-Дие и перебросить освободившиеся силы против нас.

Планету Менжен-Дие правительство Федерации аннексировало давно – именно там когда-то воевали Эшли Мюррей и Дуглас Бома. На много десятилетий там воцарилось затишье (после того, как Мюррей разгромил ставку тогдашнего лидера армии сопротивления), но в последнее время конфликт снова назревал.

\- Если они перебросят военных с Менжен-Дие сразу сюда, то рискуют проиграть, - сказал Дориан. – Во-первых, люди будут уже изнурены той войной, им будет трудно противостоять сильным и не измученным стрессами гражданам, а тем более элите. Во-вторых, многих выведет из строя разница в климате.

Гектор повертел пальцами чубук кальяна.

\- Они могут просто придавить количеством.

\- Или подсадить людей на наркотики и использовать как смертников, - добавил Корнелиус.

\- Это правда, несмотря на недостатки плана, мы должны воспрепятствовать федералам, - сказал Дориан. – Я так понимаю, у вас с Парисом уже есть идея?

\- Есть! – Дин улыбнулся. – Мы можем финансировать повстанцев на Менжен-Дие. Да, долго против Федерации они не выстоят, но этим мы выиграем время.

Минк задумался, потом тихо сказал:

\- Я – за. Но, Корнелиус, это должно оставаться между нами. Перевод финансов осуществишь ты, по тайным каналам. Никто не должен знать, даже остальные блонди. Только мы четверо. Учитывая официальное направление нашей политики, мы должны выглядеть непричастными к любым конфликтам. Амой мирная страна.

\- Мы защищаемся, - согласился Дориан. – Но если делаем это, то так, чтобы надолго отбить искушение нападать на нас.


	8. Chapter 8

Лайам Элсинг

 

Сердце Скарлетт болезненно сжалось. Она почувствовала, что с удовольствием вонзила бы свои ноготки в это бледное личико и расцарапала бы его в кровь.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Как же скучно было с Эллен! Лайама бесило всё: ее сияющий нежностью темно-карий взгляд, остренькое личико, на котором более-менее красивой выглядела только улыбка, ее плавные жесты… Бесило то, с какой радостью она встречала его, обнимала, перебирала пальцами его волосы.

Он изображал радость. Говорил какие-то привычные комплименты и думал о том, что мог бы проводить время с любимым, а не с этой наивной дурочкой.

Эллен старалась для него: и ужин готовила сама, и надевала самый привлекательный халатик и откровенное белье. Лайам знал, она не была темпераментной, просто из любви хотела сделать хорошо ему. И она стремилась стать матерью – ему же было все равно. Ребенок был ему нужен только как пропуск к желанной свободе.

\- Любимый мой… - шептала Эллен, прижимаясь к Лайаму.

Он не отвечал. Занимаясь любовью с ней, он представлял себе блонди.

Вот если бы Дориан лежал под ним, так нежно обнимая, хрипло шептал – «люблю»… Лайам вспоминал, как блонди реагировал на каждое его прикосновение, даже невинное, как улыбался, как в тот вечер страстно отвечал на поцелуй.

Дориан ведь и сам не против…

А между их счастьем стоит только вот эта дурочка.

После секса Лайам отодвинулся от Эллен, как это и делал всегда. Она потянулась, медленно поднялась.

\- Ты так устаешь, любимый… хочешь еще перекусить или выпить?

\- Нет. Лежи, ничего пока не надо.

\- Ладно. Я тогда приму душ, выпью чаю и тоже засну.

 

Она не обижалась на Лайама за равнодушие, за общение и ласки «на автомате». Даже после того, как кто-нибудь в лицо говорил ей, что Лайам ее не любит, все равно не упрекала его. Но за эту покорность он почти ненавидел ее.

Проснулся он рано – Эллен еще спала. Поспешил на работу – скорее, прочь от долга и от навязанной партнерши.


	9. Chapter 9

Дориан Бома

 

Пока что силы Федерации подтачивал внутренний военный конфликт. Старая искра превращалась в пламя. Для Дориана еще не настал час действовать: эти дни были временем дипломатов, продуманной пропаганды и утонченной лжи.

Синдикат создавал имидж холодной и беспристрастной, но справедливой элиты, делая акцент на безупречности ведения дел и переговоров. Корнелиус отошел в тень, даже на официальных приемах появлялся редко. Гектор умело играл роль царственной персоны, и в контраст к его величию Юлиан проявлял внимание к каждому мало-мальски значительному гостю. Вкрадчиво-ласковый, будто кошечка, он располагал к себе союзников и успокаивал противников.

А тем временем информационная война продолжалась. Через завербованных разведкой агентов амойцам удалось узнать компрометирующие федералов факты. Подробности дела о фальсификации выборов губернаторов в нескольких штатах стали достоянием гласности всей галактики.

Ответный удар вскоре последовал – статьи в федеральной прессе и межгалактической сети о контроле рождаемости на Амой. Якобы вызвано это не только условиями жизни на планете, но и тем, что искусственная элита угнетает людей.

\- Их бы в Федерации так угнетали, - говорил Корнелиус. – Я, представитель высшей элиты, зарплату считаю до кредит-цента и каждый месяц у кого-нибудь одалживаю до получки, а министры в Нью-Вашингтоне развлекаются на лучших курортах галактики и одеваются у дорогих кутюрье, и все это – за счет народа. Минимальная заработная плата в Федерации в два раза меньше, чем на Амой.

\- Ты вечно занимать ходишь, потому что любишь обновлять гардероб два раза в неделю! – проворчал Элиан Розен. – У тебя одни туфельки стоят, как средней руки авто.

\- Так я же, в отличие от федералов, из государственного бюджета не беру.

\- Зато кошельком Гаэтано распоряжаешься, как своим собственным. Еще вопрос, кто из вас двоих пират, после тебя ни кредита не остается нигде!

\- Я сомневаюсь, что наши граждане поверят пропаганде Федерации, - сказал Антуан Уоллес. – Тем не менее, следует часть производства перевести из Цереса в другие районы, а также дать дополнительные льготы элите и гражданам, которые работают на Аргентуме и Ауруме.

\- Принято. Это на время, если не навсегда, заставит людей не бунтовать и не требовать того, что так льстиво обещает им Федерация. – Но если это не поможет, придется ввести непопулярные меры.

Леонард Лагат возразил:

\- Только в крайнем случае. Не стоит срывать туристический сезон и заранее вызывать панику. За порядком проследит тайная полиция. Можно разработать меры, с помощью которых охрана станет как можно менее заметной. Ведь она понадобится лишь в экстренных случаях.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Лайам Элсинг

 

В наушниках звучала музыка – новейшие хиты межгалактической сети. Кому пропаганда, а кому развлечение: творческие личности по обе стороны баррикад «отрывались» как могли. Некий клипмейкер из Федерации сделал подборку кадров из официальных выступлений Максимилиана Зави и спел под них незатейливую песенку, ко всеобщему удивлению набравшую рекордное количество просмотров. «Хит» напевали во всей галактике.

 

Ради классного блондина

Я готов угнать машину,

Государственные тайны сдать Амой.

Ради серых глаз прекрасных

Я бы угодил на базу,

Чтоб глава СБ поговорил со мной.

 

Ах, как жаль, нелегитимна

Страсть к прекрасному блондину!

 

Амойские затейники не отставали, сочиняя песни про нового губернатора Менжен-Дие – назначение женщины главой такого штата потрясло всю галактику. Имиджмейкеры правительства Федерации запустили слоган «Ника – это победа», поставив на пост, от которого отказались четверо мужчин, мисс Нику Паркер, прежнего заместителя главы отдела борьбы с межгалактической преступностью.

 

«Оу, леди Ника, оу, бэби!». Музыка гремела в наушниках, до следующего выполнения долга оставалось целых пять дней… Федералы по-прежнему были заняты проблемами в Менжен-Дие, и Лайам предвкушал спокойное время. Сегодня начальник не должен был никуда ехать, значит предстояло просто маячить на горизонте, играя в новую сетевую игрушку – «мозаику», что складывалась в изображение все той же мисс Паркер.

 

Жизнь была прекрасна, а еще прекраснее – Дориан, одетый в черный с серебром костюм, с черным искусственным цветком в волосах. Как же хорош, черт побери, так бы и прижать к себе, обнять, прикоснуться к светлым с сединой локонам…

 

Дориан работал над картой на стационарном комме. Такая же была выведена и на большой экран на стене, на котором отражались вносимые изменения.

\- Смотри-ка, Лайам, мы укрепляем позиции на Аргентуме и Ауруме, также обеспечиваем мобильную защиту из самых тяжелых военных и грузовых кораблей. Особое внимание к движению по маршруту Нью-Вашингтон – Менжен-Дие – Амой. Если я буду выезжать на эти позиции, ты будешь меня сопровождать и должен знать маршрут так же хорошо, как и я.

\- Вы будете на передовой?

\- Если дойдет до вооруженного конфликта – конечно, - Бома спокойно улыбнулся. – При жизни отца я достаточно поработал в тылу, теперь моя очередь быть в самые трудные минуты с солдатами.

\- Я буду защищать вас до последней капли крови, врага и своей, - страстно пообещал Лайам. – Дориан, подумайте, война всё приближается… может быть, кому-то из нас предстоит погибнуть. Отчего бы не взять от жизни всё? Не напоминайте мне про Эллен, я ненавижу ее… мы были бы вместе, если бы не она.

\- Лайам, прости, но я должен считаться с теми, кто слабее и уязвимее… - Дориан опустил взгляд. – Если после рождения ребенка в Институте Генетики примут решение, что ты не связан обязательствами с ней – может, тогда у нас будет шанс.

\- Он будет!..


	11. Chapter 11

Дориан Бома

 

Работа шла медленно, но уверенно и упорно. Дориан стремился достаточно развивать оба направления – и беспристрастное, справедливое, открытое обсуждение важных политических вопросов, и тайную игру скрытыми козырями.

Явные результаты были видны всем. Тайная игра казалась пропаганды и дел в Менжен-Дие.

 

Вечером Дориан увиделся с Гектором.

\- Нам необходим запасной план, - сказал консул. – На случай, если федералы все же справятся с конфликтом раньше, чем предполагаем мы.

Дориан задумался.

\- По последней сводке, губернатор Паркер назначила встречу с главами влиятельных меджийских кланов. Думаешь, ее ожидает успех? Меджийцы народ патриархальный…

\- У леди Ники грамотно продуманный имидж. Она может победить именно обаянием. Никто не ждал, что после таких деятелей, какими были Мюррей, Вайс и Стентон, в Менжен-Дие направят женщину…

\- Ты прав, Гектор, противник воспользовался неожиданным приемом. Следует просчитать, что из этого выйдет.

Минк ухмыльнулся.

\- Нель предлагает убрать эту мисс Паркер. Но я решил оставить этот вариант напоследок – только если все остальные способы потерпят поражение. Если следы Неля или Гаэтано обнаружатся в таком деле, Амой потеряет многое.

\- Тогда другие варианты? – спросил Дориан.

\- В случае удачи Ники Паркер мы можем оставить Менжен-Дие в покое и поддержать, опять же, тайно, мелкие бунтующие группы в Федерации. Выбирать непопулярные, но как можно больше и в разных штатах.

\- Один мелкий всплеск за другим? Точечная активность?

Гектор кивнул.

\- Да. У меня есть точные сведения о таких группах. Кто, где, как… Федерации не удастся для них всех повторить тот же проект.

 

Некоторое время они молчали и пили вино. Дориан был почти спокоен, лишь что-то в облике и манерах Гектора настораживало его. Минк выглядел теперь немного иначе…

Глаза сияли ярче. Нижняя губа казалась припухшей и слишком яркой. Но это не от веществ, нет… часто общаясь с Дином, Дориан уже научился определять степень опьянения и чем она вызвана. Это другое…

Минк задумался о чем-то, покачал головой, и на миг на его шее стал виден красноватый след.

Дориан осторожно, будто шутя, спросил:

\- Сведения из первых уст? От соблазненной жертвы?

\- Да,- консул нисколько не стеснялся. – «Старший» из близнецов Семюэла Мюррея. Роланд Эшли должен был соблазнить меня и узнать важные для Федерации сведения, но мальчик и не подозревает, кто кого использует на самом деле.

 

Дориан побледнел.

Потомок того самого Мюррея – любовник консула…


	12. Chapter 12

12

Лайам Элсинг

 

Эллен позвонила невовремя – впрочем, для Лайама общение с ней всегда было не вовремя, ни к чему, досадной обязанностью, пусть он это и скрывал, более или менее умело.

\- Дорогая, ты соскучилась? – заученно-весело поинтересовался оникс. – Я как раз думал о тебе.

(«Думал о том, что ты меня отвлекаешь от более важных и интересных дел»).

\- Правда? Лайам, это так чудесно! – эта дурочка радовалась вниманию как искреннему. – У меня для тебя хорошая новость.

\- Рассказывай.

(«Наверное, очередной бред. Или приглашение на романтический ужин. Она, конечно, готовит замечательно, но занудствует тоже на десять баллов»).

\- Лайам, я сегодня прошла осмотр. Я беременна.

\- Я так рад!

Он действительно обрадовался. Ура! Почти что свобода!

\- Я знала, ты все-таки хочешь быть отцом… ты… ты самый лучший…

\- Ну-ну, Эллен, перехвалишь еще, - лениво мурлыкнул Лайам.

\- Обследование показало, что у меня будет двойня.

\- Еще лучше.

Двое. Теперь уж точно можно быть уверенным, что долг исполнен и что Иннез перестанет давить и рассказывать сказки об обязанностях, партнерстве и семейном счастье.

Впереди желанная радость…

Но Дориану еще рано рассказывать. Как только всё решится точно – тогда.


	13. Chapter 13

Дориан Бома

 

Дориан несколько дней не решался заговорить с Гектором насчет младшего Мюррея. Все же это дело не только государственное, но и личное. Да и то, что он узнал когда-то от отца, было историей слишком болезненной и сокровенной. Даже сейчас, когда почти двадцать лет Дугласа не было в живых, Дориан нет-нет, да и испытывал некую смесь страха и восхищения при мысли об отце.

Когда-то Эшли Кеннет Мюррей сломал жизнь Дугласа – вряд ли можно ждать чего-то хорошего в новом поколении.

В очередной раз увидевшись с консулом наедине, Дориан спросил:

\- Гектор, ты не будешь против, если я скажу тебе кое-что о личном?

\- Например? – беспечно уточнил Минк.

\- Роланд Мюррей. Какие чувства ты испытываешь к нему? Он… он что-то значит для тебя?

\- Дориан, а ты романтик! О каких чувствах может идти речь? Мальчишка сделал всё возможное, чтобы завязать со мной определенного рода отношения. Он весьма симпатичен, у него есть опыт. К тому же, если его умело разговорить, это идет на пользу государству.

 

\- А большее?

\- Что именно? Привязанность? Никогда.

Дориан внимательно посмотрел на Гектора.

\- Пойми, я спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства. Мюрреи опасны, мой отец когда-то попал в жуткую историю из-за одного из этой семьи.

\- Это политика и война. Я прекрасно знаю, чего стоит Роланд. Пешка в руках старика Семюэла. Когда паренек мне надоест, я по возможности деликатно попрощаюсь с ним.

Дориан промолчал.

Тогда Гектор продолжил:

\- Я понимаю, ты беспокоишься обо мне, но не стоит воспринимать всё столь серьезно. Разве ты сам не считаешь возможным вести такую игру ради выгоды?

\- Надеюсь, что мне не придется идти на такое…


	14. Chapter 14

Лайам Элсинг

 

В какой-то момент Лайам понял, что, возможно, зря недооценивал информационную войну. В Мидасе становилось неспокойно.

Если туристические кварталы еще держались за существующий порядок вещей, и тайная полиция поддерживала там безопасность, то в рабочих районах время от времени начинались собрания, мирные демонстрации и забастовки.

Граждане заявляли, что элита угнетает их. Что контроль рождаемости, искусственное воспроизведение потомства, закрепление должностей за семьями и выбор государством карьеры для подрастающего поколения – это тоталитаризм и диктатура.

Лайам не понимал всех этих громких слов. Да, генетики определяют физические параметры и склонность к видам деятельности – но ведь их распределение дает 95% вероятности, что человек или элита будет успешным в выбранной для него сфере.

Браки по решению службы генетического контроля – да, пакость. Но с другой стороны, никто не мешает изменять законной паре после рождения детей, в этом на Амой, в отличие от других стран, равны и мужчины, и женщины. Ни религия, ни общество не удерживает.

 

Другие условия… Если бы только граждане, рожденные и выросшие на Амой, знали, что на самом деле представляет из себя «рай» в Федерации и чего стоят красивые обещания.

Разнообразие возможностей – ограниченное связями, деньгами, предрассудками. Рабочая смена 5 часов в отличие от 8 на Амой – но если амойский гражданин после положенного срока спокойно отправлялся домой, то в реалиях Федерации 5 часов легко растягивались до 10-12 по капризу начальника и, учитывая рост безработицы, желающих возражать не находилось.

Именно это до граждан старались донести, но желающих воплотить недостижимый идеал пока не становилось меньше.

 

*

 

Дориан вместе с Антуаном Уоллесом регулярно посещал самые потенциально опасные в плане бунта районы. Но даже при частичных уступках со стороны правительства ситуация напоминала весьма непредсказуемые качели. Как-то на площади в Цересе в Уоллеса полетел камень. Хорошо еще, что блонди почти успел увернуться и удар оставил лишь небольшой синяк на щеке.

Бунтовщика, швырнувшего камень, увели быстро и тихо. Сам же Антуан как ни в чем не бывало обратился к толпе:

\- Вы думаете, что в министров Федерации вам бы удалось так целиться? Вас бы разогнали еще на стадии подготовки к собранию. Через месяц вам будут подняты выплаты – но при условии полного покоя в районе.

 

Деньги. Деньги. По сути всё происходило из-за них.

Разогнали бы всю эту шваль к чертовой матери, меньше было бы проблем.


	15. Chapter 15

Противостояние так и тлело, уже не один месяц, стычками, забастовками, перестрелками на важных космических маршрутах. Федерация старалась перекрывать каналы, по которым амойцы торговали до сих пор, и сбыт всё больше шел через черный рынок и через пиратов.

\- Деньги мы отмоем, - обещал Дин. – Мы с Гаэтано прокатились на нейтралку, нашли такой край ни о чем не подозревающих птенчиков!

\- Так вот ты где пропадал, - недовольно сказал Дориан. – Прошу тебя, будь осторожнее, особенно сейчас. Ведь твой Виллани – не единственный глава пиратского клана, ты своими выходками можешь навредить и ему, и нам.

\- Дориан, не занудствуй, - манерно протянул Корнелиус. – Деньги на войны в казне есть. Еще какие! Может, отвоюем Менжен-Дие у Федерации? С губернаторшей вместе.

\- Дин! Не шути, это уж слишком.

Нель внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Так вот, государственная казна богатеет, а у меня в карманах пустота, как в черной дыре в глубинах космоса! Можно у тебя соточку до получки занять?

\- В последний раз.

\- Бома, хватит быть таким занудой. Скучный ты, а всё потому, что у тебя личной жизни нет. А на тебя твой оникс заглядывается и все в Эос это знают. Я бы на твоем месте, ооо…

\- Корнелиус, бери деньги и приступай к работе. Государству необходимы ресурсы не только на войну, но и на мирные траты.

 

*

Личная жизнь. Легко сказать.

Иногда Дориан даже завидовал Гектору. Тот мог не задумываться, правильно или неправильно быть именно с этим избранником. Более того, вопрос душевной близости Минка не волновал.

Вдоволь наигравшись с Мюрреем-младшим, он расстался с парнем и весело рассказывал:

\- Я подарил ему дорогие часы, дал денег и сказал: «спасибо за хорошо проведенное время». Мальчик та еще шлюха, не отказался.

 

От таких историй у Дориана оставался горький осадок на душе. Он надеялся на чувство чистое и искреннее, и, хотя других не осуждал, не мог не чувствовать грусти.

 

Серьезное сражение на космическом маршруте произошло вскоре после того, как губернатор Паркер осуществила первые шаги по реализации «программы стабильности» в Менжен-Дие. С силами Федерации в этот раз столкнулся корпус Париса Клэра, битва закончилась вничью.

 

\- Они напали на исследовательский спутник на пути к Аргентуму, персонал спутника запросил поддержку на Силвер-Мун, но экстренных сил было мало, чтобы победить – удалось только отбить атаку и не пустить врага дальше, - отчитывался Парис на заседании Синдиката.

 

После этого боя беспорядки в городе стали нарастать с новой силой.


	16. Chapter 16

Еще и башмаков не износила, в которых шла за гробом…

(с) Уильям Шекспир

 

Правила и законы существуют не для тех минут, когда нет искушения, они как раз для таких, как сейчас, когда душа и тело бунтуют против их суровости; но как они ни тяжелы, я не нарушу их.

(с) Шарлотта Бронте, «Джейн Эйр»

 

**Лайам Элсинг**

 

Лайам сопровождал Дориана в поездке на строящуюся базу, когда приехал гражданин, сотрудник Института Генетики.

\- Я ищу господина Элсинга.

\- Здесь я. Что случилось? – Лайам отвлекся от дела с видимой неохотой.

\- Господин Элсинг, господин Иннез попросил вас приехать как можно скорее. Я вас привезу.

\- Простите, но я не могу оставить дела так сразу. Следует спросить разрешения у моего начальника.

Дориан тоже вскоре подошел, спокойно спросил:

\- Что произошло? Для чего требуется присутствие моего телохранителя?

Гражданин тихо сказал:

\- Мисс Нуар родила прежде срока. Ее забрали в клинику сегодня утром, роды были стремительные, плюс не выдерживает сердце. Она очень слаба, опасаются, что не доживет до вечера. Поэтому желательно, чтобы господин Элсинг увиделся с ней.

\- А дети? – спросил Лайам. – Живы?

\- Да. Мальчики.

Блонди ответил:

\- Будем надеяться, что опасения не оправдаются. Ты можешь ехать, Лайам, я разрешаю тебе оставаться в клинике, сколько потребуется.

 

«Его больше волнует судьба Эллен, чем переживаю из-за нее я», - подумал оникс как-то отстраненно, и последовал за гражданином.

 

К тому времени, как он приехал, детей уже успели зарегистрировать как Лесли и Лоренса, и отдать в ясли под присмотр нянек и гражданок-кормилиц. Эллен лежала в палате, бледная, почти белая.

\- Лайам, родной, ты приехал… - прошептала она. – Я хотела дождаться.

\- Всё будет в порядке, - он склонился, поцеловал Эллен в щеку. – Скоро поправишься, милая.

\- У нас замечательные мальчики.

\- Ты молодец. Я тобой горжусь.

 

Лайам сидел рядом с ней, успокаивал, играя роль хорошего мужа и любящего отца. Но по глазам Эллен, по тому, какой холодной была ладонь, касающаяся его руки, и по прерывистому дыханию, он догадывался – она вряд ли доживет до утра.

Ему ничего не стоило смотреть на Эллен любящим взглядом и уверять, что она скоро поправится: впереди уже маячил призрак совсем другого будущего.

\- Лайам, любимый, ты мое счастье, - прошептала Эллен. – Ты прав, всё хорошо. Я посплю, и мне будет легче.

 

Она умерла той же ночью – просто не проснулась.

 

**Дориан Бома***

 

Скоро траур станет почти постоянным спутником жителей Амой. Дориан подписал приказ о днях поминовения в Голден-Мун и Силвер-Мун, и отмене всех собраний и праздничных церемоний, в знак уважения к погибшим в недавнем сражении.

Начинался еще один трудный день.

 

Лайам пришел как обычно, пораньше, в стремлении поймать время, когда они могли побыть одни.

\- Вы так прекрасны в темном. Но я надеюсь, вы не будете предаваться скорби слишком долго. Жить ведь надо.

Дориан подошел к нему.

\- Ты, наверное, прав. Но тяжело. Эти невинные граждане… и Эллен… сочувствую тебе, бедная девочка так любила тебя и так хотела родить этих детей.

\- Не стоит. Можно больше не притворяться, - Лайам обнял блонди и прошептал: - Дориан, ты ведь хотел быть моим, как только она не будет стоять между нами?.. я люблю тебя, и теперь мы можем быть вместе.

\- Лайам, но… Эллен даже еще не отвезли в крематорий… еще рано говорить о новой любви…

\- Не рано. Эллен нет, мы свободны!

 

Дориан возразить не успел, как Лайам уже прижал его к стене. Выплетал из волос черную траурную ленту, расстегивал рубашку, поглаживал, и хрипло повторял:

\- Я тебя люблю… я наконец дождался, я свободен… Дориан, теперь ты согласишься?

\- Нет, - блонди опустил взгляд.

\- Почему?

 

В горле как комок застрял. Дориан даже объяснить не мог, почему отказывает симпатичному и несомненно желанному молодому мужчине, влюбленному в него так давно. Но просто чувствовал, что, если уступит, будет жалеть об этом всю жизнь.

Было дико и страшно, что Лайам радуется смерти женщины, которая ничего плохого ему не сделала…

Блонди молчал, дрожа под прикосновениями и жаркими поцелуями Лайама.

\- Так почему же?! – спросил оникс, теперь более настойчиво.

\- Это неправильно. Это нечестно – радоваться чужой смерти и на горе пытаться построить счастье. Лайам, я не буду твоим. Никогда.

 

Дориан отстранился от него и поправил одежду.

На душе было горько и пусто.


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

Если б … вы получили своего бесценного благородного возлюбленного, вы думаете, что были бы счастливы с ним? Черта с два — нет! Вы никогда бы так и не узнали его, никогда бы не узнали, о чем он думает, никогда бы не поняли его, как не понимаете музыку, поэзию, прозу, — вы же ни в чем не разбираетесь, кроме долларов и центов.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Лайам Элсинг

 

Попробуй, пойми блонди.

Да он ведь сам хотел, Лайам чувствовал, как тело любимого отзывалось на ласку. И отказаться от счастья всего лишь из-за неосторожных, на эмоциях сказанных слов?..

Нет, всё это было слишком сложно.

Лайам не считал нужным скрывать, что не испытывает скорби по Эллен и что равнодушен к сыновьям. Маленькая дурочка выполнила свою функцию, о детях прекрасно позаботятся в интернате – чего еще желать?

А блонди…

Вечно Дориан в каких-то своих непонятных иллюзиях и мечтах. И не болит у него голова от этой зауми?

 

Для Лайама стало неприятным сюрпризом, что после новой попытки объясниться в чувствах, Дориан отстранил его от должности телохранителя и перевел на службу на Аргентум, недалеко от главного города спутника – Голден-Мун.

Всё было обставлено как необходимость и повышение в звании: Лайам стал главой небольшого гражданского поселения. Грей-Таун – та еще дыра… несколько улочек с однотипными домами, завод по производству военной техники, пара-тройка фабрик и магазинов помельче.

Как раз когда начинается самое интересное, сидеть в этой провинциальной дыре и строчить отчеты элите повыше рангом.

Признался, называется!

 

В вечер вскоре после прибытия Лайам отправился в местный бар, решив снять стресс проверенным методом – найдя парня или девушку повеселее и посговорчивее.

\- Какая встреча, приятно видеть на новом месте знакомые лица! – за столиком у окна сидел тот самый рыжий, с которым Лайам поцапался, когда получил отказ от блонди в первый раз. Запомнил же, зараза. Дежавю, чтоб его. – Садись, теперь моя очередь угощать.

\- Лайам сел напротив.

\- Я сам закажу, за чужой счет не гуляю. Что надо?

\- А элитным манерам ты, дорогой, так и не научился, - рыжий таки заказал два коктейля. – Выгнали?

\- Перевели в Грей-Таун начальником. Но кто ты такой, чтобы я отчитывался?

Парень ухмыльнулся.

\- Я Дарси Маклин, торговец «второго рынка», и веду здесь дела по поручению господина Дина. Так что, начальник, нам придется наладить хоть отдаленно дружеские отношения.

Лайам сделал глоток коктейля.

\- Говоришь про дружеские, а смотришь, будто совсем с другими намерениями.

Дарси не стал отрицать очевидного:

\- Ну, мы оба затем и пришли сюда, чтобы выпить и найти себе развлечение. С разговорами о высоком – это к твоему идеальному господину Бома, а мы с тобой парни простые.

\- Еще скажешь о нем хоть слово… - угрожающе процедил сквозь зубы Лайам. – И вообще, ты-то откуда в курсе?

\- Лайам, милый, кое-что о тебе мне еще тогда поведали, на Амой. Да и позже… господа Виллани и Дин могут при желании рассказать много интересного об эосской светской жизни. А что до Дориана Бома – не твоего полета эта пташка, ты его никогда не поймешь и его увлечениями жить не сможешь.

\- И ты о том же – интересы, родство душ… Разве бы в постели мы с ним об этой дурацкой классике разговаривали?

\- Не буду объяснять, в чем ты неправ – взрослый мальчик, сам догадаешься. А если перейти к вопросам более актуальным – как насчет совместного досуга?

\- Никак и даже не мечтай, - ответил Лайам.

Маклин, конечно, красавец и с ним можно было бы развлечься… но из-за этого ехидства хотелось разок-другой отказать ему, из принципа.

 

Дарси хотел что-то возразить, как вдруг игравшая по радио незатейливая песенка прервалась, и прозвучала официальная сводка.

 

«Сегодня в восемь вечера по амойскому времени начался бунт в Мидасе. Повстанцы захватили районную администрацию Девятого Района».

Гражданская война началась.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Теперь мы можем быть вместе, Дуглас погиб и мы свободны. Я так долго ждал этого дня…

Дориан чувствовал тяжесть тела Армана на себе, смотрел в глаза – отчего-то не серые, а темно-багряные, будто у вампира из фильма. Осознавал, что не может такого быть, но всматривался в лицо любимого, стараясь не обращать внимания на слова, не верить им.

Внезапно волосы мужчины потемнели, взгляд из багряного стал зеленым, изменились черты лица – и вот уже перед Дорианом был Лайам.

Но и оникс шептал всё то же:

\- Третий лишний в отношениях, ты говорил? Третий – мертвый. Дориан, я люблю тебя, Эллен больше нет и теперь ты можешь отдаться мне.

Будто в оцепенении, блонди отдавался любовнику, покорно разрешая проделывать всё, что тот захочет. Стонал от боли и удовольствия одновременно…

…И проснулся в холодном поту.

«Нет, это было ужасно. Я правильно сделал, что расстался с Лайамом. Мы слишком разные…».

 

*

День прошел спокойно, а вот под вечер… под вечер в Цересе снова начались беспорядки, и обычная уличная драка переросла в массовое движение и захват администрации района.

\- Направить поддержку полиции Цереса, - блонди отдал приказ заместителю.

 

Однако сражение длилось до самого утра без особого успеха для обеих сторон. Наутро бунт вспыхнул на побережье, в Приморском Округе, днем повстанцы в Лхассе и Флэр тоже захватили районные администрации и стали требовать независимости от Танагуры.

Леонард Лагат занялся управлением эвакуации из зон опасности женщин, детей, больных и находящихся на Амой инопланетных граждан. По всему городу выли сирены, от звуков выстрелов и воя машин казалось, можно было оглохнуть.

 

\- Танагура пока в безопасности, элита не намерена поддерживать бунт, - доложил Элиан Розен. – Но я приказал усилить охрану и перекрыть трассы, связывающие Танагуру с очагами бунта. Тех, кто хотят покинуть Лхассу, Флэр и Церес, перевезут в более мирные районы.

 

К вечеру следующего дня, поскольку столкновения в районах так и продолжались, Мать вызвала к себе консула. После аудиенции он собрал Синдикат на экстренное заседание.

 

\- Леонарда нет, - заметил Гектор, оглядев присутствующих. – Он до сих пор руководит спасательными работами?

\- Да, работы продолжаются, - ответил Элиан.

Было видно, что он нервничал.

\- Что же, начнем… - консул тоже был встревожен. – Итак, Мать советовала мне ужесточить меры, применяемые против повстанцев. Она за то, чтобы вывести танки и сравнять Девятый Район с землей.

\- Я поддерживаю, - быстро сказал Жозеф Салас. – Повстанцы – бесперспективный материал, а значит, должны быть уничтожены.

\- Допустим, танки вряд ли, но расстрелять пару-тройку зачинщиков не мешало бы, - Розен теребил свой браслет и время от времени поглядывал на часы.

\- Я за ввод танков и массовые расстрелы, - согласился Клод Белл.

\- Мне всё равно, - Корнелиус твердо решил не становиться ни на чью сторону. Как решит большинство, так тому и быть.

\- Ну да, ты за Гаэтано себя чувствуешь как за каменной стеной, - злобно процедил сквозь зубы Элиан. – Тебе хоть трава не расти.

\- Мариус, твое мнение? – спросил Гектор, обрывая начинающийся спор.

\- Предложить мирные переговоры, далее действовать зависимо от их результата, - ответил Эм.

\- Мы должны возобновить контроль. Любыми средствами, - высказался Адриан Домина.

\- Я против, - так же твердо заявил Антуан Уоллес. – Все-таки живые люди…

\- Я против, - эхом отозвался Юлиан Джейд. – Это бессмысленно.

\- Против, - присоединился Максимилиан Зави. – Воевать – да, но даже жестокость должна быть тщательно продуманной, танки – не выход. Мы рискуем испортить свою репутацию в мировом сообществе.

\- Тут не до репутации, тут бы живыми остаться, - возразил Дин.

\- Дориан, решающее слово за тобой и Парисом, - сказал консул.

\- Массовые убийства подорвут наши силы, - предположил Клэр. – Я считаю, если мы поступим так, у Федерации будет повод ввести войска в Танагуру.

\- И не только в этом дело. Мы просто поступим по-другому, - сказал Дориан. – Кровь, пролитая бунтовщиками, сама падет на головы их.


	19. Chapter 19

Дориан Бома

 

\- Значит, у тебя есть альтернатива? – настороженно спросил Гектор.

Дориан не успел ответить – в зал вошел Леонард.

Одежда Лагата была порвана, в подпалинах, волосы – растрепаны, в пыли и грязи, лицо покрыто кровью и копотью.

\- На меня напали в Лхассе, - сообщил он. – Но ничего страшного. Полиция справилась. Да и я отделался так, мелкими повреждениями.

Розен бросился к нему, не дав толком рассказать о случившемся.

\- Линард… Линард, я так беспокоился… Сердце мое, я места себе не находил…

Элиан обнял Леонарда, целовал его щеки, слизывая кровь.

Остальные блонди застыли в изумлении. То, что Розен и Лагат держались вдвоем со дня первой встречи и понимали друг друга с полуслова, знали все. Но…

Неужели со временем их связало что-то большее?

\- Линард… - повторял Элиан.

Именно так он называл Лагата в те далекие первые дни – дикция была нечеткая, не мог говорить правильно. Теперь же то ли сбивался от волнения, то ли это становилось особым знаком.

Элиан повел Леонарда за собой – помочь прийти в норму и отдохнуть.

Тем временем Дориан продолжил:

\- Гектор, я считаю, что Максимилиан и Парис правы – мы не можем снести танками район, два-три тем более. Нам следует пожертвовать одним районом, чтобы спасти всё государство.

\- Сдать позиции?! – многие не ждали такого предположения.

\- Дориан, мы не должны этого делать! – возразил консул. – Нам нельзя отдавать им свои земли.

\- Если мы изолируем революционеров и лишим их самого необходимого, они окажутся перед выбором между независимостью и присоединением к Федерации. Ни то, ни другое во благо им не будет, и это станет уроком остальным «мечтателям».

\- Для начала необходимы переговоры, - настаивал Мариус.

После обсуждения решили, что переговоры придется провести, далее – либо мир, либо изоляция бунтовщиков.

Утром прибыло новое известие – об экологической катастрофе. Повстанцы в Приморской области подорвали несколько важных объектов. В живых не осталось никого.

 

Лайам Элсинг

 

Каждая пядь земли, каждое дерево и каждый ручей, каждая тропинка и верховая тропа напоминали ей о нем. Он принадлежал другой женщине и ушел на войну, но его призрак все еще незримо бродил в сумерках по дорогам, и мечтательные серые глаза улыбались ей из затененного угла веранды.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл, «Унесенные ветром»

 

Всё напоминало ему о Дориане. Любая мелочь могла вызвать мысли о времени, проведенном рядом с блонди. И даже пусть обязанностей становилось всё больше, Лайам не переставал следить за событиями на Амой.

Три района бунтовали, четвертый из-за попытки бунта исчез с лица планеты. На время похорон погибших в Приморском Округе установилось перемирие.

Дориан присутствовал на траурных церемониях – еще больше похожий на священника – произносил речи в память об ушедших и призывал граждан опомниться и не убивать друг друга.

Маклин в вечер трансляции был рядом – как раз приехал по делам. Слушая плавную речь, полную берущих за душу поэтических сравнений, подтолкнул Лайама в бок:

\- Ну что, понимаешь, о чем он говорит, или даже сейчас только красотой любуешься?

\- Душевно говорит. Народ заценил, смотри, - Лайам указал на кадры с людьми, не скрывающими слёз. – Чтобы так рыдали на Амой, надо постараться.

\- Я не о том, - хмыкнул Дарси. – Ты сам что чувствуешь?

\- Хочу, чтобы наши победили. И хочу вернуться на Амой из этой дыры.

\- Вот. Ты душа простая, к чему тебе его сложности.

\- Дурак ты, Дарси. Но с тобой забавно.


	20. Chapter 20

*Дориан Бома*

 

Революционеры Цереса заняли крепость Дана Бан, находившуюся на окраине района. Именно это удерживало военных от жестокого подавления восстания: существовал риск взрывов, подобных тому, что в Приморье.

Адриан Домина все еще не мог прийти в себя после катастрофы.

«Вторая такая же убьет его», - шептались элитники.

Бома начал мирные переговоры с Флэр. Он явился в эпицентр разрушений в этом районе утром. Повстанцы уже стояли на страже захваченных объектов.

Блонди вышел к ним без охраны, одетый в серый костюм, не прикрытый защитной одеждой, и серый плащ. Волосы были переброшены на одно плечо. 

\- Граждане района Флэр, я пришел к вам с миром, не как представитель власти, а как равный вам. Готовы ли вы выслушать меня?

Толпа взволнованно зашумела:

\- Решил повторить любимый трюк папеньки? Сам в роли танка?

\- Только за тобой, блонди, наверно, стоит охрана?!

\- А что нам и охрана! Разнесем.

\- Не, ребята, пусть птичка прочирикает напоследок.

\- Пусть говорит!

 

Когда гул стих, Дориан сказал:

\- Я не буду говорить вам многое. Вы свободные люди и вольны распоряжаться своей судьбой. Я готов уступить вам столь желанную свободу.

\- Свободу! Сво-бо-ду! – раздались возгласы.

\- Вы хотите свободы от обязанностей? – спросил блонди. – Но готовы ли вы к свободе от прав и защиты, вот о чем я прошу вас подумать. Если Танагура даст вам автономию и снимет с себя ответственность за вас, район окажется отрезан от всех государственных благ. Готовы ли вы сами заботиться о защите своего здоровья, о воде и электричестве?

\- Федерация нас обеспечит! – прозвучал ответ, но уже не столь уверенный.

\- Федерация, значит. Вы можете сообщить им хоть сегодня, что Синдикат может дать вам независимость. Узнаем, что скажет президент.

\- Нам будет лучше!

\- Завтра в это же время вы дадите мне окончательный ответ. До этого времени Танагура не выводит войска и ожидает прекращения агрессии от вас.

\- Завтра Флэр будет частью другого государства!

 

Тем не менее, несмотря на все хвастовство восставших, краткое перемирие было заключено. С теми же предложениями Дориан выступил в Лхассе и в Цересе. Удивительно, но на него не пытались напасть – смелость и отказ от защиты производили впечатление. Правда, в Девятом Районе повстанцы пригрозили подорвать крепость в случае, если их требования не будут выполнены после перемирия.

 

*

 

К утру следующего дня среди революционеров Лхассы и Флэр наметился раскол. Наиболее радикально настроенные перебрались в Церес, остальные же сложили оружие.

 

\- Что, Дориан, ты сумел доказать им, что Федерация будет иметь их в более неудобной позе? – спросил Нель. – Кстати, у меня к тебе просьба есть…

\- Денег в долг не дам.

\- Я не о том. Договорись с Гектором, чтобы официально о возвращении Лхассы и Флэр объявили не сейчас, а дня через два-три. Ты представляешь, как за два-три дня неопределенности может полихорадить биржу? А я на этом заработаю, и в государственный бюджет, и себе.

 

Элиан Розен ввел строгие меры контроля, но как бы там ни было, часть дела завершилась: в двух районах из трех установился покой.

В Цересе продолжали бунтовать, и Дориан приказал перекрыть границы с районом и стрелять, если кто-то осмелится перейти черту.

 

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

\- Я крайне взволнован, потрясен, ошеломлен, обескуражен, но выразиться хочу совсем по-другому! Дарси, у тебя качественная выпивка есть? В кабаках одна бормотуха.

\- Как прижало, так я тебе уже не «придурок» и «Маклин», а «Дарси». Я тоже взволнован и потрясен. Падай на диван, коньяк налью.

\- Чувак, ты мое спасение! – несмотря на все их дурацкие споры, Лайам как-то привык к Дарси и не сопротивлялся шутливым попыткам потискать. – Дело есть.

Маклин наполнил стаканы, плюхнулся на диван рядом с ониксом.

\- Ну, что за тема?

\- У меня с легальными поставками завал, - признал Лайам. – Если до конца месяца ничего не пришлют, придется как-то уменьшать расходы продуктов и экономить на всём. Резерв пока не рискну тянуть, вдруг закажу что, а шаттл федералы угробят. Разве что если я тебя о нелегальном ввозе попрошу.

\- На такие случаи тебе резерв и дан, вся элита так делает, это ты один ради своего ненаглядного любимого пытаешься остаться чистеньким. А на трассах жесть творится. Только мы, нелегалы, и проскакиваем. Всё будет как надо, не волнуйся.

\- Можно на тебя рассчитывать?

\- Ага. Слушай, тебя побаловать, зеленоглазка? Что привезти?

\- Отстань, - Лайам слегка огрызнулся. – Я еще не дошел до той кондиции, чтобы за коньяк платить натурой.

\- Скорее, еще не забыл идеального, несравненного господина Бома.

\- Полегче на поворотах!

Дарси наполнил опустевшие стаканы.

\- Мне казалось, до тебя быстрее дойдет.

 

*

После того, как прекратились беспорядки в Лхассе и Флэр, стало спокойнее, но ненадолго.

С одной стороны, отказ Бома палить тяжелой артиллерией по примитивно вооруженным людям поднял престиж блонди и Амой в межгалактическом обществе. Но Церес продолжал бушевать.

Казалось, революционеры решили, что если Дориан жалеет людей, можно творить что угодно и не опасаться жестоких мер. Повстанцы нападали на военных, защищавших границу, добивали раненных в бою – как чужих, так и своих.

Этот поступок и сделал раскол окончательным. Направленное блонди подкрепление отбросило нападавших на прежнюю позицию. Границы укрепили, и теперь консул официально объявил об исключении Цереса из состава Мидаса, автономии района. Имена граждан, отстаивавших независимость, были стерты из реестров, въезд из Девятого Района в город окончательно запрещен.

Повстанцы получили то, что хотели. Но в пользу ли?..


	21. Chapter 21

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

\- Ура, гуляем! Я знал, что Дориан их сделает! – когда в Грей-Таун дошли вести о прекращении бунта в Флэр и Лхассе, Лайам дал подчиненным-гражданам день на отдых, а сам поспешил к Дарси.

\- Радуйся-радуйся, но это еще не всё. На границах мы задолбаемся, пока федералы окончательно не успокоятся. Что у нас сегодня по плану?

\- Пиво, рэпчик, гоночки, - ответил Лайам.

С Дарси было просто и весело. Когда оникс приходил к нему – по делу ли, или просто развлечься – они быстро договаривались о необходимом и иногда засиживались до ночи, играя в «гонки» или «танки» и подкалывая друг друга.

\- Щаз. А пиццу я вовремя разогрел, будто чувствовал, что ты явишься.

\- Интуиция не дремлет, желание не спит? – Лайам засмеялся.

\- Желание тоже. И отчего ты упрямишься, хотел бы я знать? Просто любопытно.

\- Потому что циник ты, Маклин.

Дарси не надо было добиваться – а потому Лайам играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой.

 

Провалившись в разжигании гражданской войны, Федерация начала атаку на спутники Амой. На Аурум напал Первый Боевой Корпус Федерации, которому противостояли войска Париса Клэра. Дориан воевал на Аргентуме, против Международного Легиона, состоящего из наемников на службе Федерации.

Самой затратной война оказалась как раз для маленьких городков вроде Грей-Тауна. Именно они поставляли ресурс и именно туда свозили раненных.

\- Это песец большой и круглый! – вечерами у Лайама хватало силы только на то, чтобы приползти к Дарси, приложиться к его запасу контрабандной выпивки и заснуть где найдется точка опоры. – Я скоро сам, блин, кроме административной работы и прочей лабуды, впрягусь в эти больничные дела.

\- Бедолага, - посочувствовал Дарси, обнимая его.

\- Раненных подвозят и подвозят. Их устраивать скоро будет негде! И они хрипят, орут и воняют. Я задрался. Я хочу на Аргентум.

\- Думаешь, там легче? Ложись, массаж сделаю. Я на Аргентум летал недавно, сам помнишь. Так вот, там еще хуже, и твой идеальный господин Бома ходит в пыльном камуфляже, спит по часу в сутки и днями не снимает ботинок.

Лайам молчал.

Он еще надеялся, что, когда война закончится…

 

*Дориан Бома*

 

Первая задача – удержаться и не пустить врага на Амой. На Аргентуме и Ауруме были возведены укрепления, над спутниками круглосуточно были на страже военные корабли.

Бои шли изматывающие, но ни одной стороне не удавалось победить. Силы и ресурсы Федерации были порядком подорваны деятельностью на несколько направлений: границы, информационная война, Церес, Менжен-Дие, локальные бунты в штатах…

Гектор, Юлиан и Корнелиус, при всей разности характеров, умели объединиться для общей цели. А когда они заручились поддержкой Максимилиана, то бунтами в Федерации стала заправлять хорошо разветвленная агентура, управляющая лидерами массовых акций, будто марионетками.

День за днем – бои в космосе, борьба с диверсантами «на поверхности». Дориан всегда находился там, где солдаты нуждались в подкреплении и моральной поддержке больше всего.

Если следовало руководить корпусом космофлота, его флагман всегда был на передовой. Если одолевали диверсанты в городах, Дориан шел вместе с отрядами Национальной Гвардии Амой.

Он спал хорошо если два-три часа в сутки, пил много кофе, питался тем же «быстрым пайком», что и солдаты, и иногда забывал, когда менял одежду и обувь.

Подчиненные уговаривали, что не стоит идти на такие жертвы, но Дориан не менял своего решения.

 

За прошедшее время от Лайама он получал регулярные отчеты, и только один раз – личное письмо, от руки, неровным почерком, с зачеркиваниями и поправками, видно, написанное наспех, когда курьер уже ждет.

«Паршиво мне без тебя! Неужели тебе так важны были траур, принципы и прочая ерунда?!».

Дориан не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос…

 

Та радость от смерти партнерши, нескрываемое желание… Блонди боялся силы чувств Лайама. Но и без оникса было плохо.

Но не время думать о любви.

 

Если бы Лайам не справлялся с обязанностями в Грей-Таун, его можно было бы вернуть на прежнее место. Однако он, хоть и перечислял в личном письме, что и насколько его бесит, работал безукоризненно.


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

Время листает

Страницы военной хроники.

Низкое небо в огне.

Тонет любовь

В диссонансах тревожных симфоний.

Мы теряем друг друга на этой войне.

Пролетая в неистовом ритме

Сердце стучит как больной метроном,

Небо в огне, а ты говоришь мне,

Что мы никогда не умрём.

(с) Флёр «Мы никогда не умрем»

 

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

\- Начальство мной довольно, только я ничего, кроме огромной задницы, от этой жизни не вижу.

\- А ты ей скажи – «вай, какая попочка!». Зеленоглазка, я для раненных обезболивающее привез. Скачи и пляши от радости.

Лайам похлопал Дарси по плечу.

\- Гран-мерси! Реально, выручил. Я уже, блин, свой кабинет раненным отдал. Перебрался в подсобку. Ох как заели. Орут…

\- Хрипят и воняют. Знаю, - продолжил Маклин. – Ничего, не хватит обезболивающих, по старинке наркотой поможем, у Дина этого добра навалом.

\- Я, к чертям собачьим, устал! На квартире тоже филиал госпиталя устроил, теперь домой валить тошно.

\- Ну и не иди домой. Ночуй у меня.

 

У них обоих уже сдавали нервы. Эта проклятая война, вечная нехватка необходимого, риск из-за любой малости…

Лайам остался у Дарси на ночь. И без предложения и уговоров лег рядом с ним, и тихо сказал:

\- А знаешь, пусть всё будет. Мало ли, что случится завтра.

\- Глупый ты, зеленоглазка.

Лайам поцеловал Дарси – нежно, соблазняя, так ласково-ласково, как если бы целовал любимого. Не закрывал глаз – было приятно видеть темный, сияющий желанием взгляд.

В ответ – медленные и спокойные прикосновения, неспешные, будто Дарси стремился не просто овладеть им, а узнать о нем что-то, обоим до сих пор неведомое.

Будто вопреки всей спешке и суматохе, их прелюдия была медленной и нежной. Будто музыка, исполняемая на драгоценном инструменте.

Лайам не ждал, что, чувствуя любовника в себе, будет испытывать не только первую боль и возбуждающее давление, но и ощущение тепла… такой заполненности, как если бы они стали воссоединившимися в целое половинками единой сути, цельного механизма.

Да, в некоторые моменты он представлял себе блонди… но это уже было привычкой, спать с другими, а думать о недостижимом идеале.

\- Дориан… - шептал Лайам, забывшись.

Дарси сделал вид, что не заметил – но, когда оникс уснул, вышел на балкон и долго курил, глядя в темное небо.

 

*Дориан Бома*

 

\- Всё, командир, хватит…

Когда Дориан был ранен, то все еще рвался в бой, но сильверы, шедшие рядом, остановили его.

\- Я должен, - возразил он.

\- Сначала в медблок, господин Бома.

В медпункте с него с трудом сняли пыльную, пропитавшуюся потом и кровью одежду. Повреждения были неглубокие, в основном от осколков, однако их было довольно много и все следовало обработать.

Медик хлопотал, промывая порезы, смазывая ушибы и синяки.

\- Что же это вас угораздило? Вы блонди, могли бы и скрыться.

\- Федералы так и воюют, отсиживаются за чужими спинами. А я не могу требовать от подчиненных то, чего не сделал хоть раз своими руками.

 

Так оно и было. Дориан работал и еле доползал до койки, чувствуя, как ноет каждая мышца. Он убивал и смотрел в глаза убитым, и мысленно просил прощения у их семей. «Но я обязан защитить родину, женщин и детей, которые остались на Амой».

 

Когда он отдыхал, чувствуя легкую полудрему после обезболивающих, ему принесли новое письмо от Лайама.

Дориан прочел по диагонали. Всё то же: «люблю, хочу быть с тобой».

Нет, не сейчас.

Главное – долг.

Только долг и больше ничего. Он знал, на что шел.


	23. Chapter 23

Приятная это штука. Немного, правда, похоже на игру в призраки. Все равно как если бы в кровати вдруг оказалось трое вместо двоих.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл «Унесенные ветром»

 

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

\- Дарси, ты завтра на Аргентум летишь?

Рыжий прижал Лайама к себе.

\- Скучать будешь?

\- Ага.

Чего было больше в этом согласии – искренности или привычки говорить то, что от него ждут? Лайам и сам не смог бы ответить, если бы его об этом спросили.

\- Черногривка ты моя, - Дарси принялся тискать его.

\- Дарси, сможешь передать Дориану письмо?

\- А смысл? – фыркнул Маклин. – Он ни разу тебе не ответил.

\- Тебе жалко?

Дарси слегка потянул любовника за волосы.

\- Лайам, меня просто бесит всё это! Мы с тобой уже два месяца вместе, а ты продолжаешь думать о блонди. Ты даже в постели называешь меня его именем! Так не должно быть. Так невозможно…

\- Но… он ранен… ему плохо…

\- Наши побеждают, с Дорианом всё будет в порядке. Не зацикливайся на нем.

\- Не могу. Дарси, ты всё знал с самого начала, и…

\- И мне надоело, что ты принимаешь заботу от меня, а любишь его! Как будто в нашей постели постоянно присутствует третий. Хватит.

Лайам не ждал таких властных прикосновений, такой силы… Дарси целовал его жестко, страстно. Не давал сопротивляться, возбуждал ласками. И повторял:

\- Смотри на меня. Говори со мной.

\- Дарси… - простонал оникс. – Дарси, не злись на меня!

\- Я просто ревную.

\- Ох… Дарси…

Лайам поддавался этой силе. Как же хорошо, чувствовать такую власть!

В эту ночь он не думал о блонди.

 

*Дориан Бома*

 

\- Привет неспящим в галактической ночи! – голос Дина звучал подозрительно бодро. Что было в кальяне на сей раз?..

\- И тебе доброго времени суток, Корнелиус. У тебя есть новости?

\- Просто соскучился по твоему соблазнительному голосу. Да ладно, не ворчи ты. Есть новости. Мы с Юлианом тут продумали фальсификацию, наемники быстро оставят федеральную армию, если им убедительно доказать, что их обманывали в оплате.

\- Но…

\- Если ты о честности – то дыма без огня не бывает. Закончим с войной, и давай на курорт полетим. Море, солнце, пляж, горячие девочки и мальчики, холодное шампанское.

\- Посмотрим.

Помощь Дина была как нельзя кстати. Два фронта изматывали даже элиту, что уж говорить о простых гражданах. Кроме того, до Дориана доходили известия, что Парис приказывал жестоко убивать захваченных в боях пленных, оправдываясь: «никаких денег не хватит, чтобы содержать всю эту ораву до выдачи федералам, и выкуп затрат не возместит». А Максимилиан, когда его подчиненные обнаруживали разведчиков Федерации и диверсантов, отдавал приказы о пытках, и даже время от времени участвовал в издевательствах лично. Видимо, уверенность, что Юлиан поможет прикрыть происходящее перед общественностью, способствовала продолжению жестоких допросов.

 

В новом бою, состоявшемся после переговоров ставленников Дина с Международным Легионом Федерации, противник отступил быстрее, чем раньше, фактически сдав предыдущие позиции.

 

Еще немного, и можно сосредоточиться на фронте Аурума. Дориан снова был ранен, но на госпитальной койке остался всего лишь несколько дней – пока прокололи обезболивающее и регенерирующее. Время на отдых будет потом, когда закончится война.

Федерация прекратила дотации Цересу, и мятежный район мрачно притих.

По причине нехватки финансов федералы свернули фронт на Аргентуме. Да, этот этап войны был выигран более экономическими хитростями, чем оружием. Но жители хотя бы одного спутника могли вернуться к мирной жизни, что уже благо.


	24. Chapter 24

Когда закончится это сраженье,

И если ты доживешь до рассвета,

Ты поймешь, что запах победы –

Такой же едкий, как дым пораженья.

 

И мед покажется горче соли,

Слеза полыни степной не слаще,

И я не знаю сильнее боли,

Чем быть живым среди многих спящих.

(с)

 

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

Центр событий переместился на Аурум. Войска Амой и Федерации сосредоточились у спутника и пространства вокруг.

\- Дарси, я уеду из Грей-Таун на день, - сказал Лайам. – Буду руководить эвакуацией женщин, детей и больных. В Риаче и Голден-Мун уже вывозят тех, кто неспособен к бою, на подземные базы.

\- Возвращайся побыстрее, пантерка, - Маклин ущипнул его пониже спины. – Буду ждать с пивом и чипсами.

\- Типун тебе на язык, душу растравил! Я в этой глуши последний раз ел чипсы, еще когда мы с тобой по барам шлялись.

\- Не так давно мы вместе живем, не фырчи, гривастик.

\- Так пантерка или гривастик? Как-то эти две вещи несовместимы.

\- Собирай барахло и вали к своим гражданам, Лайам. Часики тикают.

 

За следующие дни Лайам с ног сбился и, бывало, даже во времени суток путался.

Здоровых туда, больных сюда, с главами соседних городков и поселков связаться, легальным поставщикам заплатить, Дарси выдать денег и список, что привезти. Короткие встречи, быстрый и жаркий секс.

 

А одной ночью в Грей-Таун начались обстрелы.

\- Блин, уже и тут достали, - Лайам вскочил с кровати. – Дарси, быстро в укрытие, я побегу с нашими баранами разбираться.

На ходу оделся, взял оружие, поспешил на пост. Дарси, вопреки просьбе, последовал за ониксом.

\- Господин Элсинг, федералы высадили на окраину отряд! – сообщил один из граждан. – Не много солдат, аварийку, с которой высаживали, уже сбили. Но те, кто сейчас здесь…

\- Отстреливать их всех к чертовой матери! – рявкнул Лайам. – Как бешеных собак, стрелять! Дарси, ё-мое, куда ж ты за мной увязался, я просил тебя в укрытие свалить…

\- А тебя кто будет из всех твоих приключений вытаскивать, скажи ты мне?!

 

Вместе с гражданами и Дарси, оникс поспешил туда, где кипел бой. Быстро отдавал команды: перекрыть дороги, подать сигнал о тревоге в Риачу и Стоун-Хоум. Если не удастся защищать важные объекты – взрывать всё, федералам должны остаться только голые камни.

 

Вскоре из соседних поселений пришел сигнал, что они тоже на линии огня. Небо от пламени и световых сигналов становилось желто-красным. Ночью было видно не хуже, чем днем.

Из Голден-Мун Лайам получил приказ – держаться до последних бойцов и последнего патрона, это решающее сражение.

«Война скоро закончится».

 

Война закончится…

Эти слова многим придавали небывалую смелость и решительность. И в Грей-Таун, и в Голден-Мун, и в Стоун-Хоум на землю высадились лишь немногие федералы, и их крушили яростно, наступая как единое целое.

Лайам сражался вместе с гражданами, бросаясь в бой, как берсерк древности. Был весь покрыт пылью и кровью, чужой и немного своей. Армейский нож какого-то федерала оставил порезы на его лице, но оникс только вытирал лоб и щеки рукавом, и настойчиво продолжал жуткий путь.

\- Дурак, берегись, в тебя стреля… - вдруг раздался крик Дарси и оборвался на полуслове.

Лайам упал на землю под тяжестью придавившего его тела.

\- Маклин, что-то ты слишком тяжелый, зараза. Маклин… Дарси! Ты слышишь меня?

\- Он умер, - прошептал гражданин, пригнувшийся к земле рядом. – Прямо в сердце попали, уроды…

Только теперь Лайам потерял сознание.


	25. Chapter 25

Она не сумела понять ни одного из двух мужчин, которых любила, и вот теперь потеряла обоих. В сознании ее где-то таилась мысль, что если бы она поняла Эшли, она бы никогда его не любила, а вот если бы она поняла Ретта, то никогда не потеряла бы его. И она с тоской подумала, что, видимо, никогда никого в жизни по-настоящему не понимала.

(с) Маргарет Митчелл «Унесенные ветром»

 

*Дориан Бома*

 

Только с ним могло случиться такое – проспать собственную победу!

Дориан всего на четверть часа передал командование заместителю – настолько сильно клонило в сон, и кружилась голова. Забылся в тяжелой тьме, в которую не проникала ни одна мысль.

Когда его разбудили, блонди даже не сразу вернулся в реальность.

\- Пора, Бенжамин? – спросил он сильвера.

Тот ответил:

\- Господин Бома, всё уже закончилось! Мы выиграли сражение, Федерация капитулировала.

\- Когда? – спросил Дориан, не веря в реальность этих слов.

\- Полчаса назад. Вы спали два часа, господин Бома. Пока всё шло, как следует, мы решили не будить вас.

\- Не стоило заботиться, я бы исполнил свой долг… но благодарю…

\- Нашим войскам и войскам господина Клэра удалось пробить защиту корпусов Федерации и взорвать стратегически важные флагманы. После приведения в действие самых сильных бомб противник сдался.

Дориан вздохнул.

\- Бенжамин, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с командованием Федерации и сообщите, что через полчаса я буду готов принять представителя и подписать предварительный договор о мире. Дальнейшее будет решать консул.

 

Радости не было. Только нахлынувшая усталость, тяжелая, будто всё тело было наполнено застывшим свинцом.

Но подписать договор о прекращении военных действий следовало как можно быстрее. Люди так долго этого ждали.

 

*

Вскоре всё было готово к прибытию командующего военными силами Федерации. Дориан встретил генерала Маккола равнодушно-спокойно, в идеальном виде, только синие круги под глазами выдавали усталость.

 

\- Наша главная задача, господин Маккол – предварительный мир. Мы должны действовать в интересах людей, обоим нашим странам эта война стоила слишком дорого.

 

*Лайам Элсинг*

 

Слёзы жгли глаза, пропитывали бинты на лице, и от этого раны болели еще больше.

Дарси погиб.

Как же так, погиб в последний день войны, всего за час-другой до победы…

Дарси, такой веселый, такой жизнерадостный – и теперь пропал там, в холоде и тьме?!

Нет, этого не может быть, такого не может быть никогда!

Лайам хотел думать, что всё это какой-то бред, какой-то кошмарный сон…

Однако в госпитале ему сказали, что могут отпустить его в сопровождении медика на похорон господина Маклина. Оникс всё еще не мог смириться с этим, в каком-то приступе безумия шепча:

\- Как похорон? Как Дарси – в землю? Ему же будет холодно, он не любит холод.

\- Господин Элсинг!

Лайам настороженно смотрел на врача:

\- Я не могу поверить в это. Не могу.

 

На похоронах он шел за гробом, не стесняясь ни скрытого бинтами лица, ни слёз.

Дарси…

Только теперь Лайам понял, что именно Дарси любил по-настоящему, а за мечты о блонди цеплялся из настойчивости и желания владеть недоступным.

Почему, почему осознал это сейчас, когда уже поздно?!

День был ясный, солнечный, красивый – природа будто издевалась над его горем и безысходностью. 

Эпилог

Через неделю состоялись переговоры между консулом Амой и новым посольством Федерации. По результатам мирного договора, Синдикат получил контрибуцию, возмещающую убытки за восстания в Мидасе и потерю Цереса. Также во владение Амой отходили колонии Фрайр-Гейт и Айнштеттен.

Конфликт в Менжен-Дие завершился тем, что правительство Амой потребовало для этой планеты статус независимого государства. Ника Паркер, ранее бывшая губернатором Менжен-Дие, должна была прибыть на Амой в качестве заложника – гаранта соблюдения мирного договора.

 

\- Они попытались нас надуть, но я хитрее, - говорил потом Корнелиус. – Не зря я требовал компенсацию в валюте Нью-Канады, она стабильнее. А колонии эти, Гектор, это так только, для престижа. Два пустыря, на которых даже маки не растут!

\- Зато мы с Гектором хорошо придумали, потребовать независимость для Менжен-Дие, - мечтательно улыбнулся Юлиан. – С таким полноправным соседом Федерации долго не будет сладкой жизни. А нам – союзник.

Дориан прислушивался к этим разговорам спокойно и внимательно, но они не оставляли следа в его душе. Он справился с обязанностями, вот и всё.

 

*

Лайам прибыл на Амой вместе с элитой и гражданами, которые отличились в боях на Ауруме. На церемонии награждения он стоял, как призрак, и даже идеальная красота Дориана была ему безразлична. Когда блонди вручил орден, Лайам молвил положенные по этикету фразы и даже не взглянул в туманно-серые глаза, так очаровавшие его когда-то.

Дарси нет.

А значит, всё зря.

 

Наедине с прежней любовью Лайам увиделся позже, уже в клинике, куда был направлен для восстановительной пластики лица.

Дориан пришел в палату, приблизился к ониксу, коснулся его плеча.

\- Лайам…

Элсинг взглянул на него, неловко улыбнулся – жуткие шрамы превращали улыбку в какую-то гримасу.

\- Я слушаю вас, господин Бома.

\- Лайам, ты хочешь остаться на Амой? В моем личном штате, но с повышением.

Еще месяц-два назад от такой возможности захотелось бы радостно танцевать. Теперь же Лайам безразлично ответил:

\- Если позволите, я лучше останусь в Грей-Таун. Подчиненные привыкли ко мне, я к ним тоже.

Блонди посмотрел на него удивленно, даже растерянно.

\- Но ты говорил, что любишь меня и хочешь быть со мной…

Оникс помолчал немного, затем ответил:

\- У меня был любовник на Ауруме, он погиб в последний день войны. Мне слишком больно от этой потери, чтобы я смог заговорить о новой… или воскресшей старой… любви.

Дориан ничего не сказал.

Лайам обнял его и поцеловал. Прежнего трепета и удовольствия не было – с таким же успехом можно было целовать ледяную статую.

Тихо прошептал:

\- Дориан, я любил вас. Но вы были правы, нам лучше не быть вместе и даже не видеться.

Блонди коснулся губами его лба.

\- Я всё понимаю, Лайам. Прости…

\- Это просто судьба.

Последнее «прости», последнее «прощай».

Больше им не суждено увидеться.

Каждому из них предстоит свой, нелегкий путь – но они успеют подумать об этом завтра.

Придет новый день…


End file.
